Black Rose - Revised
by Darkren186
Summary: I started this story about 4 years ago and never finished it, here is a condensed hopefully easier to read version.


_**/ The wind whispered her name "Black Rose". All knew of her but not one person knew what her name was. A mercenary an assassin if the money was good she would be a whore. And tonight she was just that in the arms of a man vaguely familiar man though she couldn't place the face. A large black wolf was the man's companion sleeping not far from the bed they were in. /**_

A hovel of an inn it lacked the finer things, though few places in the post apocalyptic world that could offer any creature comforts. Her red mane framed her face billowing out on the pillow, yet the blonde man gave it only a slight glance like it hurt his feelings to see that color hair. She smelled of vanilla and old death, it aroused the man to be close to such a deadly women. He nibbled lightly on her neck working down to her breasts. He knew just how many men she had sent to an early grave for far less then he was paying for a night of festivities. He bit the nipple of her left breast while massaging the right. A moan escaped her lips as he worked.

The blonde called himself a warrior he said he lived by the old code. Well it seemed that code had no qualms with a night with a prostitute. She didn't consider herself anything less then that at the moment yet he didn't abuse like many other partners would have, he was gentle he made love to her like she was the only women in his life. As he penetrated her she couldn't help but moan with the pleasure of it, he was good she couldn't help but be aroused and enjoy it.

Black Rose delicate and strong, sexy and dangerous. Her backed arched as he slowly fell into a rhythm of it, soon she would be spent and he knew he follow close behind her. Her nails drew shallow pools of blood on his back as she screamed at the crescendo. Then both lay together kissing lightly like lovers have just found each other again. Then it was over Rose stood pulling on her clothes snapping the latches of her bra back in place she smiled at the blonde fighter.

"You were amazing, consider this one a gift" She said softly.

"My word is all I have, I'll introduce you to my connection tonight" He spoke soundly.

"Nonsense" She growled.

She stared at him daring him to defy her again wishing for a reason to kill him for the kindness he showed her. Never again would she owe anyone anything, an he would not make her in his debt for a night of love making. She appraised his naked body tattoo's and scars covered most of it. He was someone who was either incredibly lucky or very skilled maybe both. His eyes were a soft chocolate color it made her shudder. Just like Ron's she reflected. He seemed to know her how though? Was he one of the Wilson clan she had wiped them all out at least she thought so.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Just another man don't fret your secrets are safe with me... Hero..."

She startled now looking closely instantly on her guard he knew more then was safe for her. She couldn't bring herself to kill him where he lay even if she could, the way he sat showed that he didn't fear her. Anger sparked inside her what kind of ignorant beast was he that sword and that stupid mutt wouldn't stop her from killing both of them.

"I should kill you right now" The red head hissed venomously.

"Could you? It would be fun to see" He said simply

His posture he hid something from her, what was it? She agonized over it as he shifted and then stood. He had her pistol in his hand, her eyes grew wide it was all over after so many years of living she thought she be tired of it. The cold truth stared her in the eyes and she feared to go to her maker without first finding if Ron still lived. Then as quickly he removed the magazine unloaded it and handed the pistol and magazine to her.

"You can trust me Rose..."

"Damn you"

She snatched the gun from his hands backing up swiftly she stared him in the eyes. Her cover was it blown? Would only be a matter of time now before she was found lifeless in the alley of some forgotten town. Now there eyes locked again but where she expected hostility in his face there was only concern.

"I'll trust you for now, there isn't any choice is there?"

"Not much that's true" he chuckled.

The two were an odd couple a scarred man and a red headed beauty. All the people who walked the streets this time of night knew Rose and steered clear, but the man they speculated. The night breeze kicked up dust as the continued to walk to what remained of Middleton. This was her side of town but she had a sickening feeling it was his as well.

**"Brother we have company."**

"Ready yourself Rose we have company." The blonde spoke in almost a whisper.

She drew her handgun low and out of sight. He has eyes like a hawk to spot someone when she could scarcely see her hand. Then it dawned on her the wolf of course, she stared at him no signals from the animal.

**"Pale ones brother they carry no scent."**

"Zombies Rose aim for the head." He stated.

"Let's play then flesh eaters." She moaned with pleasure.

The first three emerged from the darkness confused for a moment they were dropped quickly with well aimed head shots. To be replaced by seven more in a whirl of fur two were hamstrung and dropped with a thud to the ground one never stood again its throat ripped out. The blonde sliced one cleanly in half and finished the one on the ground as Rose dropped two more with head shots. The last two grabbed Rose but not for long as the blonde grabbed and crushed one in a bear hug while the other was dragged into the darkness and the creatures disappearance was heralded by a bloodcurdling howl. As she turned back to the blonde man he broke the last ones neck. And as quickly as it happened it was over. She began checking the corpses for valuables.

"Want anything." She shouted over her shoulder.

"The gold ring on the one with the ripped out throat." He muttered sadly.

The gold ring she found was familiar it belonged to Mrs. Stoppable. She checked the inner band it read "For Kimberly my only love." She looked sadly at it for a moment then tossed it to her companion.

"Belonged to Ron's mother take care of it." She said shaking her head.

Catching it nimbly he put it on his finger his left ring finger she noticed. She smiled at that so he fancied himself a married man did he.

"We should continue Carnage will guide us."

She nodded agreement the wolf was an asset to this whole endeavor. She began to wonder just how one began to train a wild beast to work so well with you, almost as if they were one person of the same mind. She laughed at that notion a man and a wolf sharing minds impossible wasn't it?

"Who is the lucky lady?" She asked nonchalantly.

"My lover she died when the Great War began I was away training I could of saved who she was." He stared at her pain clearly written in his face.

She looked at him strangely he shared a loss similar to her, yet he found his women and she was one of those damn flesh eaters a shame a man like that could lose his love. She knew Ron would find a way back to her nothing could stop her hero from returning to her.

"I lost as well, but I will find him again someday." She spoke softly.

She was sad briefly as she thought of Ron carefree fighting beside her against stooges like Drakken and his henchmen. She missed those days when she knew how life would be she and Ron would be friends forever and love only one another. She had given herself to him the night of prom it was story book he walked her home they kissed and just as he was about to go she ushered him inside.

"My parents are sleeping we can use the guest room by the garage."

They tiptoed down the hall and closed the door Ron by a stroke of luck produced a single Trojan from his wallet a stupid grin on his face. She took it from him and pushed him onto the bed. Opening it she began to unbutton his pants. He almost fainted right out, she giggled this is why she loved him because of his sheer innocence and the way he looked at her made her melt. A man she knew loved her.

"Heads up Rose we are here." The blonde spoke.

"The Middleton high school ironic a little." She said.

Stepping inside Rose noticed the hall glowed with an eerie light. She heard screams of pain and roars of pleasure from different rooms she passed. The smell of death and sex mingled together, threatening to overwhelm her senses and drive her to retreat from the halls of Middleton high. Finally she found the room she searched for. And she stepped into the oracles chamber. A cloud of marijuana smoke and stale cigarettes clung heavy in the air and she coughed despite herself.

"Ah…. The dreaded Black Rose." An old voice rasped.

"Sit you come to ask of your hero am I correct?"

"Yes." Rose sat obediently.

"Well you know him little one he is right under your nose." The oracle cackled.

Rose was confused this women said she knew him of course she did it was Ron. Her anger sparked again the warrior had tricked her.

"I will cut that man from neck to groin." she spat angrily

She stood leaving the oracle still cackling the was hall empty except for two men having rough intercourse, the warrior was gone. Who was the man that held her past in the palm of his hand? She knew that she had better move on the darkness was only two weeks away.

_**/ And so Black Rose was no closer to finding her childhood lover. And with only a couple of weeks until the darkness what could she do but find a safe place to wait out the bloodshed. /**_


End file.
